Disintergrating
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: When Danny decided that he would no longer use his powers, he figured it would be a good thing. But while it seems to be the right choice, things aren't always what they appear to be. There's always a price, and it seems that he would be paying this one…with his life. Rated T for safety, language, and some intense scenes.


**Disintegrating**

**A/N: Hey-oh! I am BACK! This time, for realsy! I decided I'd open up on a new Danny Phantom fanfic, you know, get back to the intense, angsty, happy stuff? So I decided to go with this! To be honest, this is a rather unique idea that I thought would be cool, it isn't originally my idea, sadly, but I got permission to use it from the great and awesome Tumblr user: Lucifer-is-a-bag-dicks, so hopefully it's a good one and I giving justice to the story! I'd give you the plot, by it would be too revealing for ya guys, so I'll keep it simple by saying that this idea is not mine, the credit for it to goes to that dude! The story is mine, the characters are not. So I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Now then, let's get on to business, aye?**

**Summary: ****_When Danny decided that he would no longer use his powers, he figured it would be a good thing. But while it seems to be the right choice, things aren't always what they appear to be. There's always a price, and it seems that he would be paying this one…with his life._**

**Chapter 1: A Frightening Experience**

"_NO!_"

His scream seemed to resonate from all corners of the town. His green toxic eyes watched as her body slipped right through _his_ fingers. He watched her face turn into a mixture of terror and shock, a shrill scream escaping her gaping mouth. He tried to reach out to her to grab her, but he was stopped, a sharp pain piercing his body and leaving him paralyzed for the moment. Unable to move, he could only watch with dread as her body got smaller and smaller. He could only stare in revulsion at what had been done. He couldn't save her. He _couldn't save her_. He watched as she fell for a few seconds before he snapped out of his daze. He shook himself free of his frozen state and raced after her, a last ditch effort to catch her before she hit the concrete. But by then, it was too late.

She had already made contact with the ground.

He cursed gravity, he swore to the heavens. He fell to his knees next to her body and cried. Her face was pale, her eyes closed in forever slumber. Blood slid down from her mouth to her chin, then neck, until it finally dripped to the ground where it mixed with the blood coming from her head. He let out a small whimper as he gently caressed her cheek, he didn't mean for this to happen. He was the hero, the good guy. He could've stopped this.

"I'm so sorry," He choked out through his sobs, "I'm so, so sorry."

He didn't noticed the crowd that gathered, he didn't see all the horror-stricken faces. He couldn't hear their whisperings or gasps. He didn't hear a sound except for the clicking of fancy shoes and that gut wrenching stench of cologne. He growled lowly as the man stepped forward. The one who had dropped her, the one who had hurt her like this. He looked up at the man's face, his green eyes locked with his dark blue eyes. Vlad Masters. He should've guessed that this was bound to happen, he should've known that the mayor would just "jump in" at the bad moment in time.

"Oh my heavens!" He shouted, his voice full of shock, but his eyes glittered down at with an all-knowing look that made his anger roar, "What on earth has happened here?" Danny stood up, his fists curled tightly and his green eyes glaring dangerously at Vlad Masters.

"_You_!" The ghost shouted, "This is _your fault_!" he pointed a finger at the man in front of him. No one was expecting the Ghost Boy to shout at the Mayor like that, no even Masters himself. Quickly clearing his face of any surprise, Vlad straightened himself and smirked down at the child, his back was facing the crowd.

"_My fault_, my dear child," Masters said leaning in close to the boy's ear, "I wasn't the one who let her _fall_." Angered at this point, the ghost boy let out a yell and slammed Masters to the ground. _How dare he?! How dare he insult her like that! _Danny thought, gnashing his teeth as he glared down at the human, his eyes were glowing so fiercely that he could see them reflected in the latter's own. For a moment, a look of fear flashed Vlad's face, but he masked it with a smug look as his eyes darted all around. Danny blinked and looked up. He was met Stares.

Fearful stares.

Everyone was watching him with fear in their eyes, looking with baited breaths as to what he would do with their beloved Mayor. Danny's throat tightened, he couldn't say anything, and _what_ could he say anyways? That this was nothing? That Vlad Masters was to blame for her death? No. They would gladly take a human's side over a ghost. Especially one that was attacking someone. Suddenly he could hear the charging of a gun, he could hear the small buzz and hum it made as it sprung to life. He glanced above him, the angered eyes of his parents were glowering down at him. Guns pointed and ready to shoot.

"Get off him," His mother's voice said, lowly. He winced at the harsh tone of it, a sure sign that she would gladly shoot him if he so much as raised his fist. He glimpsed towards his father, his eyes were dark and narrowed.

"We're warning you _ghost_," his father spat. Danny's heart sank, his parents were dead set on making him let go. Why couldn't they see it? Why couldn't they tell he was the one who did the crime? It was all _his _fault! If Vlad hadn't taken her, if he hadn't let her go, everything would be fine! But the guilt was hammered in him like an irremovable nail. He should've moved faster, he should've thought of a plan! He looked back at Masters, the man's face was contorted in a look of fear, but his eyes were filled with victory.

"_This isn't over,_" He hissed. Then he stood. His parents' gun on him the whole time. He frowned at them both, hoping they could see his sorrow. Hoping they could see that they could see their son, their _child_, through his eyes. But they couldn't, and he could tell. They would rather kill him off and find out too later, than question him.

With a broken sigh he flew up in the air, disappearing to evade any shots his parents might make. As he flew home, hot and salty tears filled his view. He hated his powers, he _hated them so much! _He wiped his eyes angrily, and turning intangible he flew past his window. Landing on the ground he raced to his bedroom mirror. Green eyes and white hair met his gaze. He scowled, why was he like this? What was the purpose of becoming something like this? Why did he become the very thing he detested, the very thing he despised and the very thing he _feared_? Growling he raised his hand and angrily swiped everything off his dresser. He hated what he was! After angrily throwing about all his things, he curled up in the corner of his room. Hugging his knees tightly against his chest, burrowed his face and hid himself from the world. A bright flash filling the room as he changed into his true form, a human.

His shoulders shook as he cried, the memory of the girl-Sam-falling down to her doom. How did everything turn into a disaster for him? Today was just a normal day, he had been fighting Plasmius, exchanging witty banter. Until the older man snarled and dove to the ground. Before Danny even had the chance to follow him though, Plasmius had returned holding a struggling girl. His green eyes widen.

"Sam!" he had shouted. His friend's violet eyes boring into his with a frightened expression that made him cringe. He had tried to get Plasmius to think reasonably, to try to stall him so that he could think of a plan. But the man would not have any of it.

With a smirk that was filled with anything but goodness, Plasmius spoke, "Fine, you want me to let go," He said, "then as you wish." And she was gone. Her screams for help falling with her.

"NO!" He had shouted as she vanished. Danny could only stare in horror for a few seconds before he zoomed after her. He reached out for her, their fingers slowly intertwining before a sudden blast had shocked him, causing him to let her go and fall the rest of the way. He was dazed, he couldn't think. Everything hurt, his mind was numb. Then, he gasped. He rushed towards her and his heart sunk, she was there. Her hands and legs displayed in awkward angles, a clear sing they were broken. Her neck was twisted in such a horrendous way that he knew for a fact she was gone. Her eyes were closed, blood seeping through her slightly parted lips. A pool of blood surrounding her head like a deathly halo. He felt the bile rise, he wanted to throw up. He wanted to curl up into a ball and vanish. He closed, hoping to get rid of the image, but it stayed, burning and engraving itself into his mind, a painful reminder at what had been done. He sank by her side, tears falling down his cheeks as he held her hand gently, wishing for her to wake up, to be alive. But her chest was still, her skin a sickly pale, and her body cold. He didn't care that blood got on his suit as he caressed her cheek and mouth, he didn't care for anything-except for her. His friend, his crush, his everything. But now she was gone, gone because of his deranged enemy.

And because of him.

Danny stayed still in the corner for the longest time, trapped in the horrible scene from earlier. Anger and guilt swam around in him like two inseparable friends. Anger that he had let that happen to her, guilt that he hadn't stopped it. He could've, he knew he could've, so why didn't he? He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Sam, his friend, was gone. He couldn't believe it. One moment they were laughing and joking, the next she was falling to her death. Lifting his head, he stared at his white wall across from him. His dull blue eyes searching for it, as if there was a secret answer in there for him. Waiting to be solved, he just had to keep looking. The hours passed by, his parents telling him the news, hugging him gently, then leaving him to grieve. But all the while he was numb, he wouldn't move, wouldn't speak. He just stared, waiting for an answer, waiting for a sign, or even a hint!

He found none.

_So what'd ya think? Yay or nay? Please leave a review! Thank you!_

_Next Chapter: TBA_

_Want to keep an eye on my story updates and/or what I'm doing? Stalk me on Tumblr which is located on my profile! _

_Later dudes! =)_


End file.
